Noria
by IvyFawkes
Summary: "Hoy estás arriba y mañana estarás abajo." Son las palabras que Bella Swan recuerda a diario, incluso cuando un día su esposo, Edward Cullen, le revela que la hija de Rosalie Hale, la chica rubia que le hizo la vida imposible en la adolescencia, trató de suicidarse en un intento de escapar del abuso escolar. Es ahí cuando te das cuenta que la vida, es como una Noria. OS/UA.


**NORIA**

**Stop Violence Contest.**

Nota: Los párrafos entre «» serán los escritos en el diario de Bella. Los flashback se contarán desde –claro está- el punto de vista del narrador anónimo o Narrador POV, como lo prefieran.

La salsa que cocinaba Isabella podía olerse apenas entrabas por el pasillo del edificio. Era un olor suave y dulce que se introducía por las fosas nasales de cualquier persona, haciendo despertar sus papilas gustativas, haciendo tu boca nadar en saliva. Edward Cullen sabía que las dotes culinarias de su esposa, eran casi milagrosas, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en correr a la cocina apenas ingresó a su departamento.

Edward no saludó de beso a Isabella, sino que tomó una cuchara y robó un poco de la salsa primorosa que su chica hervía. Bella le dio un manotazo y él rió de lo lindo.

— Sí mi amor, me fue muy bien hoy. ¡Oh! Buenas tardes a ti también cielo, igual te extrañé —canturreó una sentida Isabella.

Edward, sin dejar la cuchara en el fregadero, tomó a su esposa con uno de sus fuertes brazos y la abrazó por la cintura, besando su coronilla.

— Solo no quiero que te distraigas de lo que estás haciendo, tengo hambre —se excusó de una manera un tanto dulce e infantil. Dejó la cuchara en el lavatrastos y se encaminó hacía una muy indignada Isabella para estrecharla entre –ahora- ambos brazos y besarla con ferocidad.

La pequeña rabieta de la castaña, bajó del todo con aquella candente muestra de afecto.

— A veces pienso que solo me hiciste tu esposa por la comida que preparo —se quejó Bella, volviendo a su labor inicial.

Edward casi la miró ofendido.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Mi amor también radica en tus dotes de limpieza —bromeó, ganándose otro manotazo de su mujer.

Una vez que Isabella se cercioró que la salsa roja estaba en su punto, sirvió los platillos mientras Edward ponía el resto de la mesa: El vino, los vasos, el pan y los cubiertos. Cenaron bajo un agradable silencio y miradas furtivas de eternos enamorados.

Quien los viera en este instante, pensaría que todo había sido felicidad para la pareja. De principio a fin. Sin embargo, esta historia tenía un principio aterrador para culminar con un desenlace maravilloso.

Las cosas no siempre tienen un orden que seguir. Un patrón que respetar. Para esta pareja había sido todo alrevesado, pero no por eso, la historia no tendría el final apto para horario familiar.

Uno desbordante de miel y felicidad.

Cuando estaban por terminar de cenar, Edward se aclaró la garganta y dejó los cubiertos a un lado. Bella hizo lo mismo pues aquella era una muda señal de que su esposo tenía algo que decir.

_Esposo, que bien suena eso_, se dijo Bella.

— Habla ya —dijo ella, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su copa con agua.

— Hoy vi a Rosalie —soltó Edward de golpe, haciendo que Bella casi se ahogara con el agua.

¿Rosalie? Que hacía ella en Chicago. ¿Desde cuándo estaría ella aquí? ¿Y por qué Edward se lo había dicho? ¡Lo último que quería Bella, era saber de Rosalie!

— Edward… —comenzó a hablar Bella, muy calmada— tu bien sabes que yo…

— Estaba en el hospital porque Lillian intentó suicidarse —_eso de soltar las cosas de golpe, se le estaba haciendo costumbre a Edward_, pensó Bella.

— ¿C…como? —tartamudeó ella. Impresionada.

Lillian era la sobrina de Edward, hija de Rosalie Hale; prima de Edward y Emmett McCarty. Por lo que sabía Emmett y Rosalie se habían divorciado por aquella insufrible actitud de la rubia. Sus desplantes de reina y su pesado carácter, habían arruinado por completo lo que tenía con Emm. Bella solo había visto a Lillian en fotos, ya que su relación con Rosalie nunca fue la mejor.

Nunca fue la mejor porque aquella expresión simplemente se quedaba corta.

Sin embargo, no encontraba el porqué Lillian hubiera querido suicidarse. La chica de más o menos catorce años, era hermosa. Rubia y de ojos azules como los de ambos padres. Era bella y no le hacía falta nada económicamente hablando. Y si le quedaba duda de que si Rosalie era amorosa, Emmett… Emmett irradiaba amor por su hija y según Edward, cuando le tocaba pasar tiempo con él, le hacía de madre y padre.

Entonces, ¿Qué salió mal?

— Lillian sufría lo mismo que tú sufriste en la secundaria. Era abusada y humillada por sus compañeros —susurró Edward, no queriendo tocar ese tema muy a fondo.

Edward sabía que aquello afectaba a su esposa, y con ello, lo afectaba a él.

— ¿Lillian? —susurró ella de igual manera, como si no pudiera creerlo. Isabella tragó en seco y miró a su esposo con algo de desconcierto— P...pero ¿Cómo está Lillian? ¿Y Emmett? —A Edward no le pasó por alto que no nombrara a Rosalie.

— Lillian está estable, pudieron salvarla. Rosalie llegó justo a tiempo —contestó Edward.

Bella asintió, no sabiendo muy bien que decir.

¿Qué dices cuando tu esposo te cuenta que la hija de la chica que te hizo la vida imposible hace años, se intentó suicidar por la misma razón por la cual ella sufrió?

Los papeles hoy habían cambiado y a Rosalie le habían dejado el personaje que más sufriría.

.

.

.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en silencio. Edward preocupado por la salud de su sobrina y Bella sumida en el pasado. Dejaron todo limpio y se fueron a la cama, no sin que antes Bella le prometiera a Edward que irían al hospital a ver a Lillian al otro día. Edward agradeció el apoyo de su esposa en silencio, tomándola de la cintura y sumiéndose en un sueño profundo.

Sin embargo, al pasar de las horas, Isabella no podía conciliar el sueño. Los recuerdos rondaban en su cabeza y hacía doler su pecho como si los estuviera viviendo en tiempo y forma.

Suspiró con pesadez y antes de moverse otra vez en la cama, se levantó, dejando a su amado Edward, dormir en paz. Si algo tenía Bella es que cuando el insomnio la tomaba como rehén, una inquietud potente se instalaba en su cuerpo haciéndola rodar y rodar en la cama, haciendo que claro, Edward se levantara.

Bella caminó por el pasillo de su departamento, hasta llegar a la última puerta. Aquel cuarto lo usaban como una especie de biblioteca. Ahí, entre unas cajas empolvadas, se encontraban las llaves a los recuerdos más dolorosos de Bella.

Los diarios que escribió en la adolescencia.

Sin hacer mucho desastre, Bella abrió las cajas y sacó uno por uno los diarios que guardaba con tanto recelo.

Con aquello de Lillian, sus recuerdos habían salido a flote, haciéndola pensar y pensar. Quería volver al pasado y matar a sus demonios. Aquellos que aún no habían muerto por completo. Más para ello, tendría que rebobinar.

Tomó el primer y más desgastado diario. Era Bella a la edad de dieciséis años. Aquellas hojas, tenían plasmadas en letras y lágrimas, el principio de la historia de Isabella Swan.

«_…Cuando recibí aquella beca, pensé que todo cambiaría para bien. Que Charlie se sentiría orgulloso de mí y que por fin Victoria dejaría sus gritos y maltratos. Sin embargo, bien dicen que todo viene en proporción. Jamás imaginé que el entrar a aquella escuela sería un infierno. No lo soporto, no sé que les hice. _

_Aquellas chicas me odian y yo solo quiero morir, pensé que con el tiempo me dejarían en paz. Que tonta fui… parece que no ser rubia en California, es un delito…»_

A Isabella nunca le gustó el que Victoria ocupara el mismo lugar que su madre ocupó. O más bien, nunca le gustó que su padre lo permitiera. Victoria y Charlie no estaban casados, pero Charlie se sentía tan bien y amado por ella, que la hizo su mujer sin papeles de por medio. De la noche a la mañana llegó a casa con una pelirroja bajo el brazo y a Isabella no le quedó otra más que aceptarla.

Bella pensó que, tal vez, las cosas mejorarían. Su madre había muerto recién y eso le partía en el alma. Charlie había abandonado su trabajo y ahora había una boca más que alimentar.

Más las cosas se tornaron peores:

Los gritos por parte de Charlie, los insultos por parte de Victoria y tener que aguantar a aquellas insufribles rubias en la escuela secundaria.

Bella era becada dado que sus familia siembre había sido de bajos recursos. Cuando Renée consiguió un trabajo, en sus prestaciones incluía el pagar por la escuela de dos de sus hijos. Afortunadamente no tuvo que elegir pues solo tenía una hija y desde aquel momento, Bella había entrado con una beca por excelencia a una muy buena escuela privada en Los Ángeles. Isabella pensó que aquello sería probablemente lo mejor que le ocurriría en la vida, porque ella, con sus escasos recursos, veía muy lejano el poder estudiar y cumplir su sueño de volverse una profesionista.

Al morir Renée, Bella pudo conservar sus estudios dada aquella beca por excelencia, no por prestaciones. Sin embargo, cuando su madre murió, Bella se vio obligada a trabajar para mantener el refrigerador de su casa llena.

Y entre insultos, gritos, golpes, tareas y mesas que limpiar, Bella sentía que un día simplemente se desvanecería.

Muchas veces rogó a su madre que la llevara con ella.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Bella. Cambió de página y cambió y cambió hasta detenerse en una y leer.

«_Al parecer trabajar medio tiempo no es suficiente. ¿Por qué Charlie no entiende que también estudio y tengo deberes? ¿Por qué no trabaja él y Victoria también? ¿Por qué yo? A veces siento que me moriré del cansancio. Hoy llegué a casa con la paga y dos ensayos que hacer para la clase de mañana. Eran las once y media y aún tenía que limpiar el baño, como Victoria lo ordenó. Aquello simplemente no tenía sentido. Y por si fuera poco, la mano de Charlie se estampó contra mi mejilla al ver mi sobre con la miserable paga. Aún me duele y lo siento retumbar. Muero de sueño y todavía quedan hojas por hacer._

_Por su fuera poco, el escuadrón de rubias, no me deja en paz. ¿Qué le hice a Rosalie? ¿Qué le hice a Tanya o Lauren? ¿Por qué me odian? ¿Por ser becada? No lo entiendo en realidad. Siempre he tratado de estar al margen. Solo quiero estudiar y salir de ahí en cuanto antes. _

_Charlie dice que él hace mucho con permitirme estudiar así que cambiarse a una escuela en la que probablemente no admitan becas por bajos recursos, no es una opción._

_Hoy casi muero cuando Rosalie y Lauren me acorralaron en el pasillo y comenzaron a gritar y burlarse de mi vestimenta. Agradecí que aquello no pasara a físico, las palabras hace tiempo que no me hacen daño…»_

**Flashback**

Isabella corrió hacia su taquilla. No quería toparse con Rosalie o Lauren. O Tanya o algún deportista. Aparte, hoy era jueves, hoy salía tarde de la escuela y aquello poco le importaba al señor Jenks, el dueño de la cafetería en la que trabajaba. No quería que le descontaran una hora por llegar diez minutos tarde por culpa de alguna rubia tonta.

Corrió hasta la cafetería, llegando justo a tiempo. El señor Jenks ya estaba en la puerta contando los segundos para que dieran las dos con dieciséis. Jadeó en busca de aire y se encaminó por su gorra y su mandil. Matilde Jenks rodó los ojos ante la presión de su marido a la joven muchacha, sin embargo, ella no tenía voz ante Leonard Jenks, así que calló, así como en los últimos diez años de matrimonio.

Isabella se dispuso a atender a los clientes con su mejor sonrisa, aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose. Hoy Tanya le había amenazado con una golpiza como la del mes pasado, si no hacía su resumen de física y sus ejercicios de matemáticas.

Bella suspiró internamente pues ella era pésima en matemáticas y tendría que apañárselas sola. Y contarle a ello que tendría que hacerlos bien si no quería una golpiza por parte de las rubias… era mucho estrés.

En eso, las susodichas entraron con todo el equipo de fútbol a sus espaldas. Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre y pidieron a la camarera, que querían ser atendidos exclusivamente por Isabella Swan. Para la castaña no era un secreto que solo iban ahí a hacerle la vida imposible… porque ¡Vamos! Había lugares cien veces mejores que la cafetería del señor Jenks.

Isabella llegó frente a ellos y con la misma sonrisa forzada, preguntó de manera amable que iban a llevar.

— Oh, yo te quiero a ti envuelta y en mi cama, primor… —dijo Mike, ganándose las risas de los chicos y las caras asqueadas de ellas.

— ¡Cállate Mike! Envuelta de la cara debería de estar…

— ¡Por eso, bebé! —Le dijo a Jessica— Si no fuera así, no excitaría a un viejo urgido por una follada —todos rieron, menos Isabella quien se sentía más que humillada.

— Bien, bien ya —los calló Rosalie—. Dejen a la pobrecita, no le hace falta que le recordemos lo machorra que es —susurró—. Tráeme un agua con hielo en vaso de cristal, por favor.

Especificó. Bella apuntó.

— Yo quiero una hamburguesa con extra queso, sin tomate y con mucha mostaza. Sin mayonesa pero con mucha lechuga. Con pepinillos pero sin picante —Mike habló tan rápido que Isabella dudó en una parte.

— Disculpa ¿Dijiste sin pepinillos? —preguntó Isabella.

— ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Sorda! —bramó.

Bella anotó en su libretita lo que pensaba haber escuchado y rogó que eso fuera lo correcto.

Tomó la orden del resto y a los pocos minutos regresó con dos bandejas bailando en sus manos. Dejó las hamburguesas frente a los chicos y sus bebidas. Tomó la otra bandeja y rodeó la mesa para repartir las bebidas a las chicas, sin embargo, la pierna de Lauren se estiró con "inocencia", haciendo que Isabella tropezara y la malteada de fresa salpicara la falda de Rosalie.

— ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡Idiota! —dijo la rubia número uno.

Más a Isabella en aquel momento lo que le interesaba, eran todos aquellos vasos de cristal que le descontarían. Junto con todas aquellas bebidas que también irían fuera de su sueldo.

— ¡Puaj! ¡Dije con pepinillos, idiota! —ladró Mike, tirando la hamburguesa.

— Te pregunté…

— ¡Mierda! Llama al dueño, Mike. Esta sinvergüenza… —comenzó a decir Lauren, más Bella solo pudo pensar en, claro…

En aquella hamburguesa que también descontarían de su paga.

**Fin del flashback**

Bella suspiró y botó el diario por un lado. Le daba rabia recordar todo aquello, rabia el no tener voz en aquel momento, rabia el no defenderse por mero miedo. Tomó otro diario, el segundo según el orden y abrió al azar, en una de las primeras páginas, sin saber que aquel había sido algo así como el _plus_ de todas las fechorías de Rosalie.

«_Alguna vez me pregunté "¿por qué?", ahora aquello se queda corto. Me duele al pasar la esponja del maquillaje por mi rostro. Las lágrimas se me desbordan al acordarme tan solo de la golpiza de hace unas horas… ¡Me duele hasta el cabello! ¿Es eso posible? Y todo por ella… porque estoy segura que fue ella._

_Estúpida Rosalie…»_

**Flashback**

Todo había estado parcialmente tranquilo aquel día, pensaba Bella. Tanya y Lauren estaban calmadas y Rosalie no se había aparecido. Aquello, aquello le daba miedo a la castaña. Le ponía los pelos de punta y pensaba que en cualquier momento actuarían.

La chica no estaba del todo equivocada. ¡Qué acertada era su suposición!

Mike echó algo a la mochila naranja de Bella que estaba entreabierta. Cuando se dio cuenta que nadie se había percatado de aquello, mandó un mensaje a una muy cruel Rosalie y ésta sonrió al recibirlo. Junto con Tanya entró a la oficina del director, dispuesta a poner una queja que le costaría la educación secundaria a Bella.

El director, casi furioso por aquella _declaración_, mandó a llamar a la alumna Isabella Swan. La señora Cope fue la encargada de llevarla a la dirección con todo y mochila, la cual, la misma anciana cargó.

Isabella no sabía que ocurría. Todos los escenarios se plantearon en su cabeza menos aquel…

El director Green apenas esperó a que Isabella entrara por la puerta para mandarla a sentar y hacerla callar. No respondería ninguna de sus dudas.

— Me han informado de algo muy decepcionante, señorita Swan —habló el señor Green.

Bella pronto se preocupó.

— ¿Tengo yo que ver algo con ello, director Green? —la pregunta de Bella fue muy obvia, sin embargo cuando el director asintió de manera seria, algunas dudas suyas se disiparon.

Sí, era malo.

— No voy a decir el nombre de la fuente anónima. Sin embargo es algo que no puedo dejar pasar, no en mi escuela —el señor regordete miró a la señora de mediana edad—. Señora Cope, por favor, revise la mochila de la señorita Swan…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada malo, tengo que saber de qué va…

— ¿No? ¿Y esto que significa? —dijo la señora Cope.

Una bolsita de plástico reposaba en su mano enguantada. No había que ser un genio para adivinar que aquello, no era _harina_.

— ¿Droga, señorita Swan? La creí más responsable ¿sabe? Lo siento, pero me veré obligado a ordenar su baja en el plantel. Es una lástima dado que era una excelente alumna —Bella se quedó muda—. Sin embargo, siéntase bien ya que no llamaré a la policía dado el poco aprecio que me queda hacia usted. Lo dejaré en manos de sus padres, supongo que el señor Swan sabrá que hacer.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, Charlie Swan entró a la oficina acompañado de la secretaria del director Green. Isabella no quiso ver su rostro por el miedo. El jodido miedo. Sabía lo que se venía…

Ya podía sentir los golpes de Charlie en sus costillas.

— Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Isabella —dijo Charlie con voz pesada, sacándola de la oficina casi a rastras.

El señor Green ni se inmutó. Pensó en que no debía meter las manos por aquella chiquilla delincuente y se dijo a sí mismo que había hecho suficiente al no llamar a las autoridades.

Ordenó la baja de Isabella Swan y volvió a su trabajo.

En aquel barrio de Los Ángeles, otro escenario se desarrollaba:

Charlie y Bella acababan de llegar a casa y Victoria ni se había inmutado, mientras se limaba las uñas. Bella supo que estaba perdida pues aunque le rogara a Charlie que no la golpeara o aunque le rogara a Victoria que la ayudara, ninguno de los dos escucharía…

— ¡Eres una decepción! —un golpe— ¡No sé cómo te haces llamar mi hija! ¡Una basura! ¿Así que por eso llegabas con tan poco dinero? ¡Porque lo gastabas en droga! ¡No mereces lo que te damos! ¡No mereces el techo que te brindamos! —y otro y otro y otro…

Isabella no se equivocó con sentir los golpes de Charlie en sus costillas, pues cuando sus piernas fallaron y ella quedó en posición fetal, las patadas de su progenitor fueron las que acompañaron aquel cuerpo que rogaba por morir.

Sentía las botas incrustarse en su estómago. Su rostro ensangrentado y estaba segura de que su muñeca y tobillo estaban rotos. Quería gritar pero sabía que aquello solo haría que Charlie la golpeara más.

Entre lágrimas y desde el suelo, vio como Victoria sin moverse ni un centímetro, sonreía…

**Fin del flashback**

Ahora no solo era una. Era un centenar de lágrimas las que escurrían por las mejillas de Isabella. Desde que se había ido de California, no había vuelto a saber nada de Charlie o Victoria. Aquello le dolía porque mal que mal, Charlie era su padre.

Jamás entendió que fue lo que hizo mal para que Charlie le odiase.

Pasó las páginas del diario y sonrió al encontrarse con aquél escrito del día en el que conoció a Edward. Sin leerlo, rebobinó en el tiempo pues aquello… aquello lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

**Flashback**

No quería perder su trabajo, sabía que aquello le ganaría simplemente otra golpiza más con Charlie. Isabella se maquilló con esmero, pasando levente la esponja contra su golpe aún reciente. Su mano izquierda dolía demasiado y dudaba poder caminar. Sin embargo, sacó fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido, pensando en que si no lo hacía, todo sería peor.

Sin embargo, al caminar unas cuantas cuadras, sus fuerzas se fueron a volar y ella se desvaneció.

Edward Cullen hacía su servicio en el hospital. Estaba fastidiado pues la tarde había sido demasiado aburrida para estar en California. Recién se había mudado desde Illinois, gracias a un buen puesto que le ofrecieron a su padre. Él solo tuvo que obedecer y no poner objeción, porque así era la familia: Se les apoyaba cuando lo necesitaban. Y en aquel momento, Carlisle necesitaba el apoyo de sus dos hijos.

Alice, Esme y Edward acompañaron a Carlisle en su nueva aventura como jefe de cardiología y claro… ¿Por qué no? También a Edward, comenzando sus servicios en urgencias. Esme estaba simplemente orgullosa al ver que su hijo mayor seguía los pasos de su padre.

Un paramédico entró rápidamente, alertando a Edward. El joven paramédico informó al médico de turno. En eso, Edward se acercó a la camilla y se topó con una joven muchacha gravemente golpeada. Aquello consternó a Edward porque rápidamente se dio cuenta que no son los golpes que una persona se hace en algún tipo de accidente:

Aquellos eran golpes por maltrato.

Tragó en seco cuando el doctor Morrison le habló para que se preparara para entrar al quirófano. Intervendrían a la jovencita pues tenía una herida interna y él, Edward el novato Cullen, presenciaría aquella faena.

Edward nunca se había consternado por ningún caso en particular hasta tal grado. Él estaba ahí para salvar vidas. Quería ayudar a las personas para después curarla y hacerla volar otra vez. Sin embargo, aquella muchachita le dejó tan impactado que tuvo que salir de la ensoñación cuando la enfermera en jefe chasqueó los dedos delante de él.

La operación no fue difícil y después de unas horas, Isabella ya estaba siendo trasladada hacía una habitación en piso.

Lo que más indignó a Edward fue que nadie estaba con la jovencita y nadie había ido a preguntar por ella. En ningún momento por las casi cinco horas que ella había estado ahí.

Edward se ofreció para cuidar por ella y esperarla hasta que despertara, aunque esto no fuera necesario. Aquella era una manera de zafarse de las labores y obligaciones. Pues ya había trabajado por doce horas seguidas y estaba que se caía de sueño. Justo cuando se recargaba en el sillón que yacía al costado izquierdo de la cama, para dormir un rato, un quejido le llamó la atención.

Isabella habría los ojos y en el proceso, se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que, sin saberlo en ese instante, llamaban al principio de su eterna y bien merecida felicidad.

**Fin del flashback**

Isabella sonrió al recordar, cuan insistente había sido Edward después de aquella entrevista de rutina. El doctor Morrison había entrado a verla preguntándole sus datos básicos y por algún familiar cercano que fuera por ella y firmara su alta. Isabella había negado con la cabeza ferozmente, poniendo como excusa que sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad.

Sintió una punzada al darse cuenta de sus palabras:

Sus padres hacía mucho que no existían.

Bella siguió leyendo los diarios. Se topó con aquellas páginas que culminaban con el segundo diario. Todas esas hablaban de Edward.

Del miedo que sintió ante su casi infantil insistencia para saber cómo se había "lastimado tanto", de cómo aún cuando le dieron de alta Edward le siguió desde cerca. Aquello le hacía pensar a Isabella que él era un psicópata. Otra persona más de la cual cuidarse.

Bella rió una vez más.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que terminaría casada con el "psicópata"?

Las últimas páginas también hablaban de su alivio al no saber más de Rosalie Hale y las rubias del escuadrón élite, hablaba también de su trabajo nuevo y de cómo –inocentemente- dijo estar muy feliz pues ahora que no estudiaba, ganaría más dinero y ya no recibiría tantos golpes.

Porque los golpes prevalecieron por mucho tiempo más.

Por muchas hojas más.

También hablaban de cómo Edward iba cada tres días al restaurante en el que ahora ella trabajaba y justamente, la última hoja, hablaba de la vez en la que firmaron la paz y aceptaron ser amigos o _"algo así". _

Hablaba de cómo Edward dejó de acosarla y de cómo Isabella ganó a un buen amigo.

Su futuro esposo.

«_Ya había pasado por todo, ¿Qué más podía ocurrir? Aparte, sentía que si no lo aceptaba él terminaría acosándome hasta la muerte. Algo muy cruel par alguien muy __guapo. __Porque bueno, no soy ciega. En fin… ¿Qué mal me podría traer ser amiga de Edward Cullen? Él lucía muy feliz cuando se presentó y más aún cuando acepté ser su amiga. Lucía ser una buena persona._

_¿Por qué lo es, no?»_

**Flashback**

Isabella se acercó con cautela al hombre que veía casi a diario en el restaurante en el que trabajaba. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que, ella tendría que atenderlo.

— ¿Me estás siguiendo? —espetó la jovencita, arriesgándose a perder su trabajo por tal infame acusación.

— ¿Así es como atienden a los clientes aquí? —inquirió un Edward muy divertido, al darse cuenta que había sacado de sus cabales a la tierna ovejita que tenía enfrente.

Bella frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué va a pedir? —preguntó.

— ¿Me estás rehuyendo? —inquirió, esta vez, el muchacho.

Isabella suspiró y guardó su libretita de notas en su mandil.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Me persigue porque debo algo en el hospital? Pensé que era público, más si es así, deme tiempo y le pagaré…

— No, no es eso —Edward dudó un poco y tragó saliva—. Podríamos ser amigos ¿sabes?

Isabella soltó una risilla irónica. ¿Amigos? ¡Claro! Y mañana se reunirían para charlar sobre sus problemas y pedir consejos. ¡Sí, sí, sí!

— No —respondió ella tajantemente. Isabella giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a pedirle a Maggie, la otra camarera, que atendiera al _joven_.

— No, espera… mira, mira uhm —Edward Cullen, el chico seguro de veintitrés años, dudaba ante una chiquilla de dieciséis.

Pronto se sintió enfermo. Le atraía e interesaba una jovencita siete años menor. Nunca fue quisquilloso con eso de la edad, sin embargo, sabía que aquello estaba penado por la ley porque por muy joven que fuera Edward o por muy madura que fuera Bella; eran siete años de interferencia en los cuales el límite de edad, no concordaba. Si Bella tuviera veinte o dieciocho y Edward siete años más, no habría problema alguno, definitivamente.

Edward suspiró y puso su mejor sonrisa. ¡Al diablo con la ley!

— Soy Edward Cullen —extendió su mano hacía Isabella y esta, muy reacia la aceptó.

Sin saber muy bien porqué.

— Bella —dijo ella sin más.

— Lo sé —Edward sonrió, mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica.

**Fin del flashback**

Isabella sonrió por inercia ante el lindo recuerdo.

Su Edward.

¿Quién lo habría dicho? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Ellos, juntos, superaron todo tipo de trabas. Incluso cuando Isabella pensó que todo estaba perdido, lo superaron.

Como aquella vez, en la que Rosalie hizo su aparición de nuevo.

Bella negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos recuerdos. Sin embargo al tomar el tercer diario y abrirlo en otra hoja al azar, se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podría reprimirlos. Aquella hoja hablaba de una interrupción en su creciente felicidad.

Porque sí, desde que Edward apareció, las cosas parecían haber tomado un rumbo nuevo…

Sin embargo, nadie está inmune y Rosalie… Rosalie tenía que llegar y arruinarlo.

«_El restaurante en compañía de Edward es maravilloso. Casi siempre se pasa por ahí los fines de semana y uno que otro día entre ésta. He conversado con él y me he dado cuenta de que es un buen muchacho. Podría considerarlo un buen amigo. Mi único amigo dado que, ninguna otra persona se me había acercado sin afán de hacerme daño antes que él. Eso lo sé de verdad._

_El otro día le confesé a Edward que me entristecía no estudiar y él me preguntó el por qué de aquello. No supe que responderle y casi salí despavorida._

_No quiero que se entere de las drogas. Pues, aunque no son mías… simplemente hay que recordar cómo el director Green no me dio tiempo ni voz para defenderme._

_Y yo no quiero perder a mi único amigo.»_

**Flashback**

Cada día que pasaba, aquella chica se robaba el alma de Edward. El alma, el cuerpo y el corazón entero. Aquella inocente confesión del otro día, estaba marcada en Edward con fuego.

Ella sonreía porque, aunque no estudiaba, ahora trabajaba más tiempo y se libraba de los gritos de sus padres.

¿Gritos? Edward estaba seguro de que ahí había más. Sin embargo, él no podía denunciar nada porque en poco tiempo, se dio cuenta de algo: Bella estaba hatada por el miedo. Edward estaba seguro que Isabella negaría todo respecto a los golpes de sus padres.

O lo que ellos fueran.

Así que Edward se tragaba su impotencia y respiraba aliviado cada vez que veía a Bella sin ningún moretón en su rostro, o cojeando o quejándose.

— Entonces… lo único que puedo decir es: ¡Mucha suerte mañana! —exclamó Bella, levantando los vasos de la mesa. Edward sonrió.

— Muchas gracias, estudiaré para el examen y saldré triunfante de las garras del señor Higgins… ya verás —dijo Edward, guiñándole el ojo a la castaña.

Ambos rieron por la estúpida suposición del cobrizo.

Antes de que Isabella se alejara para dejar los vasos en la cocina, escuchó aquella voz que era la principal en sus pesadillas.

— ¿Edward? ¡Oh, cariño, hola! —Isabella casi deja caer los vasos cuando Rosalie abrazó a Edward.

La semana pasada Mike había ido a comer a aquel lugar y se había dado cuenta de algo: Isabella trabajaba ahí. Cuando Mike le dijo a Jessica, quien le dijo a Lauren, quien le dijo a Tanya quien le dijo a Rosalie, ella pensó que no dejaría que Isabella se deshiciera de ellos. Rosalie llamó a Tanya y quedó de ir a aquel lugar con todo e inmadurez incluida. Y claro, una pizca de maldad irracional.

Cuando atravesaron el umbral y vislumbraron a Edward… hablando con Isabella, Rose se abstuvo de soltar un grito y se acercó a ellos, ideando un plan en su macabra cabeza.

— ¿Isabella? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó Rosalie de manera inocente. A Isabella se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y temió.

Temió porque Rosalie conocía a Edward y porque no quería pensar si quiera en que su amistad había sido una mentira.

¡¿Lo había sido?! De la rubia cualquier cosa de podría esperar.

Y Bella, como sobreviviente, había roto la regla más importante: Había confiado en Edward… y probablemente él solo se había burlado de ella.

Se sintió desfallecer.

— Rosalie —susurró Bella.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia, al darse cuenta del miedo infundido en la castaña.

— ¿S… se conocen? —preguntó Edward.

— ¡Oh, claro! —dijo una muy dramática Tanya.

Justo en aquel momento y para mala suerte de Isabella, el encargado del restaurante pasó a revisar si todo estaba yendo bien en la mesa quince. Isabella se estaba tardando y estancando ahí más de lo normal…

— Hola, muy buenas tardes ¿Todo en orden por aquí? —interrumpió Ronald, haciendo que los ojos de Rosalie brillaran con malicia.

— No, no del todo —Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza porque, muy en su interior, sabía que algo se avecinaba y ella sería incapaz de detenerlo—. No puedo creer que tengan a personas como Isabella en tal prestigioso lugar —Ronald se pavoneó con lo "prestigioso", pero frunció el ceño ante la declaración de la rubia por Isabella—. No lo puedo creer cuando ha sido a esa chica, a quien han corrido de la escuela secundaria por introducir droga…

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos pues, había dos cuestiones:

1. No pensó que la maldad de Rosalie fuera tanta.

2. ¡Era ella! ¡Ella había sido la de la droga! Lo suponía pero ahora lo sabía ya que, nadie aparte del director Green, sabía de la situación.

— Yo… Ronald no… —Isabella no supo que decir. Estaba en shock.

Así como Edward.

Sin embargo a Bella ya no le interesaba tanto el cobrizo, pues tenía latente en su cabeza que todo, todo, había sido una estúpida broma.

— Isabella, por favor… ven conmigo a mi oficina —dijo Ronald.

Bella no tuvo de otra más que suspirar… y seguir a Ronald.

**Fin del flashback**

Isabella recordó con furia aquella vez en la que por culpa de Rosalie y Tanya, se ganó otra golpiza de Charlie y otros insultos de Victoria.

Le habían dejado casi igual que aquella vez y Charlie le amenazó una vez más con buscar trabajo y llevar dinero a casa. Isabella se sentía impotente. Porque al llegar con la liquidación pensó que Charlie se apiadaría de ella.

Que tonta fue.

No sabía porqué pero simplemente no pudo seguir leyendo más. Con una decisión que no sabía de dónde salió, se apresuró al ordenador y lo prendió. Esperó y esperó a que este cargara y ni se inmutó en guardar sus diarios. Ya tendría tiempo para ello. La cuenta de correo electrónico de Edward siempre estaba abierta, así que no tardó en encontrar la dirección de e-mail que buscaba.

La de Rosalie.

A pesar de los años y de que Edward jamás fue cercana a Rose después de aquello, seguía siendo su prima. Y se tenían que ver en aquellas cenas familiares e infinidad de reuniones propuestas por Esme y Carlisle.

Además, un e-mail era muy poco importante como para cortar conexiones por ahí también.

Rápidamente memorizó la cuenta y abrió la suya.

Sin saber muy bien que escribir, tecleó con firmeza.

De: Isabella Swan. «Isabella1310…»

Para: Rosalie Hale. «R_Hale…»

Asunto: Noria.

_Hace años que no hablamos si quiera. Y tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo en realidad. Lo que sé es que perteneces a un pasado el cual no quiero remover:_

_Porque tú no me pedirás disculpas y yo no las aceptaré._

_Sin embargo, tenemos muchas cosas en común ¿No crees? Comenzando con Edward, terminando con Lillian._

_Él ha llegado y me ha hablado sobre su situación y no usaré palabras inadecuadas para expresarme aunque cualquier persona lo haría. Lillian es inocente en muchos sentidos y solo puedo decir que lo siento mucho._

_Porque sé de primer plano lo que ella sufre ahora._

_Probablemente jamás me dejarás acercarme a ella. Ni personal ni profesionalmente, pero las personas necesitamos madurar y seguir adelante. Dejar los demonios en el pasado y apresurarnos a caminar conforme al presente lo hace._

_Porque te puede dejar atrás. Estancada y resentida. Y eso no es bueno._

_Sin embargo, ahora las cosas han cambiado. _

_¿Sabes? Yo no tenía opción ni tenía fuerzas. No tenía fuerzas para rendirme. ¿Lo que decías? ¿Lo que Charlie me hacía? Con todo respeto te puedes ir a la mierda. Tú y tus estúpidas palabras. _

_Lillian debería de hacer lo mismo._

_Usualmente aquellas personas abusadoras son quienes peor terminan…_

_¿Qué me dices, Rosalie?_

_Ambas sabemos el giro que toman las cosas. Ambas sabemos que la vida es una Noria. Ambas sabemos de primer plano el sufrimiento, el antes y el después. Solo que las cosas no son tan iguales:_

_Porque yo viví un horrible inicio._

_Tú lo estás haciendo al final ¿No?_

_Me tomo el atrevimiento de enviarte este correo sin saber si quiera si lo leerás. Edward me ha comentado que esta es la manera en la que te comunicas con él así que supongo que lo verás._

_Ruego porque lo leas; porque sé que estás en Chicago y me encantaría acercarme a Lillian._

_Deja a un lado los resentimientos, yo puedo ayudar a Lillian._

_Y antes de que desconfíes o preguntes, te diré que lo hago porque veo mi reflejo en ella, porque se lo que siente y lo que sentirá mañana. Porque sé que si no lo supera hoy, no lo hará mañana. Y si lo hizo hoy, lo hará mañana._

_Porque yo estoy curada y sé la mierda que esto significa._

_Irónico, ¿No? _

_Lillian hizo lo que hizo por huir… de personas como tú._

_Honestamente:_

_Bella._

.

.

.

Puede que Isabella se hubiese arrepentido de enviar aquel correo. Puede que después pensase que era una entrometida o una resentida. Probablemente Rosalie jamás admitió sus errores y probablemente nunca lo haría.

Sin embargo, había pagado de la peor manera los maltratos hacía Isabella: Reflejados en su hija y en su fatídico matrimonio.

Porque ella amaba a su Lillian y amaba a su Emmett… sin embargo, el amor no era reciproco.

Isabella supo que había hecho lo correcto diez días después; cuando un Emmett sonriente y una tímida Lillian entraron a su despacho. Al despacho de la psicóloga Isabella Swan.

«_Lo que hoy haces, mañana podrá reflejarse de manera desconocida y mil veces peor_».


End file.
